


Sugarplum Elegy

by ncities



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncities/pseuds/ncities
Summary: "We keep dancing around the innocent truth that we're just out of time"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 31





	Sugarplum Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story that I needed to get out of my head. Enjoy!
> 
> Based on the song Sugarplum Elegy by Niki

9:02 am  
Doyoung sat anxious in front of his laptop. He was three minutes early. He knew he wouldn’t call a minute early, but he didn’t care.  
Doyoung sat silently staring at the luminescent screen and listening to the clock on his wall. The ticks came excruciatingly slow.  
Tick...  
Tick…  
Tick.  
9:05 am  
Doyoung’s eyes lit up as the screen in front of him changed.  
_Jaehyun is calling_  
Doyoung clicked the little green button and finally let go of his breath when his boyfriend’s face graced the screen.  
“Hey.” Jaehyun said, smiling softly. His hair was wet and a white towel hung from his neck, contrasting with the black t-shirt he wore.  
“Hi.” Doyoung responded. The two stared at each other for a few seconds until Doyoung broke the silence. “You look tired.”  
“Yeah, long meeting today. The boys tried to get me to go out for drinks after but I don’t think I could’ve handled it.”  
“Isn’t it like...7 there?”  
“Please, traffic makes the trip at least an hour long.”  
“You could’ve napped in the cab.” Doyoung began to smile.  
“You want me in those clubs?” Jaehyun asked, as if Doyoung were suggesting something ridiculous. Doyoung’s smile faded before it could fully form.  
“No, no. I just want you to enjoy your time there. It’s not every day one gets to visit New York. Actually- scratch that. You go all the time, I guess, I just don’t get to visit-“  
“Doyoung.”  
Doyoung made eye contact with the screen. Jaehyun’s deep brown eyes looked at him blankly. Doyoung cleared his throat.  
“It’s nice to see your face.”  
“Guess those selfies weren’t enough.” Jaehyun chuckled.  
“It’s nicer to talk to you, that’s all.” Doyoung said, running a hand through his hair.  
“Oh right,” Jaehyun said, “you dyed your hair, didn’t you? I can see the blue tint!”  
“I didn’t think you’d notice.” Doyoung grinned.  
“I almost didn’t. You’re too scared to stray away from black but this is a step.”

Doyoung thought about his early years with Jaehyun when the boy would dye his hair constantly. He had gone through all colours of the rainbow and even half-and-half concoctions when he got bored with everything the drugstore aisle had to offer. Doyoung’s favourite colour on Jaehyun had been a light pink. He had told Jaehyun that he looked like a peach when it began to fade. Jaehyun had to stick to various shades of brown since getting an “office job” as he referred to it, but he couldn’t stop himself from changing the shade every three weeks. Doyoung on the other hand, had tried a single blonde streak after getting drunk one night and re-dyed it black before even 48 hours had passed. 

The conversation had fizzled out again. Neither of them knew exactly what to say. Doyoung didn’t mind, he would take what he could get.  
“When will you be home?” He asked.  
“I told you, we’re in New York for a week and then Taiwan for four days. I’ll bring you a souvenir.”  
Doyoung sighed, glancing at a white shelf on the wall in front of him. It was stocked with souvenirs from Jaehyuns travels. Statuettes from Japan and Thailand, keychains from various states, magnets from Bali and the Maldives to name a few. One would think Doyoung had been everywhere, but he had left Korea all of once. No matter how many times he asked, Jaehyun never brought him along on trips.  
“You’d be too bored, I won’t put you through that.”  
“I’d never be too bored.” Doyoung thought, staring out his apartment window at the same scene he saw every day. It was a beautiful overview of the whole city. At night the lights everywhere looked like stars. Still, Doyoung was tired. He was sure he knew exactly how many windows were in the buildings surrounding him at this point. He was distracted by the wires outside swinging in the breeze when Jaehyun snapped him back.  
“Wanna see my outfit for tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Doyoung wasn’t disinterested and tried to show it. He was worried enough about when Jaehyun would decide to end the call. Before Jaehyun had left this time, they had scheduled to call every other day. Doyoung wouldn’t have said no to calling every day, every hour, every minute- but Jaehyun had already mentioned those words that Doyoung loathed.  
“I’ll be busy.”  
Busy. Busy, busy, busy. Doyoung hated that word as though it were the name of Jaehyun’s mistress. Jaehyun never understood much about what Jaehyun’s job entailed, but he knew he barely had time to relax at the luxurious hotels his company set up for him.  
Doyoung watched as Jaehyun pulled out a sleek black suit with a bow tie and white button-up that was ironed so finely that it looked two dimensional.  
“Going somewhere fancy?”  
“Yeah, Mr. Whitman invited us to dinner and a show. You should’ve seen Johnny’s face when he learned “show” was referring to the Opera and not the latest bond movie.” Jaehyun chuckled and Doyoung smiled seeing his boyfriend’s dimples appear.  
“I think you’ll enjoy it. You like singing, take notes from the performers.”  
“Please, I’m hardly that good.” Jaehyun scoffed.  
“Did you rent that suit?”  
“No, I’ve had it for a while, actually.”  
“Wait…” Doyoung jokingly stroked his chin. “Is that what lives in the black bag in our closet?”  
“Brilliant deduction.” Jaehyun leaned closer to the camera. “I actually don’t want to go, but it’s a free dinner.”  
“You’re whispering like this Mr. Whitman will hear you.”  
“You never know. He gave us all pens, they might be bugged.”  
Doyoung gave Jaehyun a crooked smile. Their conversing felt more comfortable now. So naturally, that meant-  
“Well then,” Jaehyun said, leaning back against his armchair. “I think I’m gonna get some rook service and turn in early.”  
“You could keep talking to me till then.” Doyoung thought. He never pressed Jaehyun, though.  
“Sure. Eat and sleep well. Love you.”  
“You too.” Jaehyun said quietly before ending the call.

Jaehyun closed his laptop and exhaled through his mouth. He was disappointed in himself for ending the call with Doyoung, but hadn’t trusted himself to keep his boyfriend entertained. “Better to let him go do something than make him sit here and be bored” was Jaehyun’s reasoning. He hung up the suit he had shown Doyoung, wondering why Doyoung didn’t remember buying it with him.  
“You would look so good in that, please get it!” Doyoung had said, clinging to Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun ran the sleeve between two fingers.  
“The material is nice too, but when would I have an occasion to wear it?”  
“Wear it to parties and stuff… Hell, I don’t mind if you wanna wear that in the bedroom.” Doyoung laughed, revealing his gummy smile.  
“Doie, please look at the price tag. I’d be nervous to wear it, let alone in the... bedroom.”  
“I just think you’d look dashing.”  
“Dashing!” Jaehyun repeated. “Well in that case maybe I should treat myself.”  
Jaehyun was right, he didn’t have many occasions to wear the suit, but always brought it on business trips just in case. It also served as a reminder of Doyoung, if anything.  
Jaehyun looked at his phone. 7:24pm. They had barely talked for 20 minutes. He looked out the ceiling-to-floor window overlooking the city. New York looked beautiful from his hotel, but all the lights were cold and unmoving. Nothing could compare to the twinkling lights back home. Everything was nicer back home with Doyoung.


End file.
